Sequel to Winx Highschool
by ChipolteVirgin
Summary: Some Stories with Brandon and Stella moments loaded into it : Same projects are usually added as chapters.
1. Love me long time

Hey (:

Welcome Back (:

Ha Ha, I hope that you enjoy this sequel, I would like to that StellaWinx for the suggestion in this story.

Enjoy (:

Brandon woke up and a shiver raced down his spine. It was summer and he was back home with his mom. He jumped out of bed and raced to the shower. He was brushing his teeth when his phone rang.

"Harrow?" He said through the toothpaste.

"Brushing your teeth?" A familiar feminine tone asked.

He smiled and his stomach fluttered. "Hey honey," He said after spitting.

"Hey schnookums," She sighed. "I miss you so badly," She frowned.

"Me too," He frowned.

Stella was back on Solaria trying to work through some trouble with her dad. It had been 4 weeks and their only desire was to hold each other again.

"Listen, umm, I was wondering. I'll be stopping on Earth for a day, maybe…" She trailed off happily.

"YES!" He yelled through the phone.

She laughed and smiled, "Good, I'll be there this Friday,"

Brandon thought for a second and counted on his fingers, "Today is Wednesday!" He figured out.

"Yes Brandon," She said laughing.

"I can't wait to see you," He smiled brightly.

"Me too," She said smiling brighter.

Brandon glanced down and his watch, "Shit, babe, I got to go," He said disappointed.

She only smiled, "Its ok, I love you,"

"I love you more, Bye honey," He said before pressing call end and running out the door.

"Brandon, almost late again," The manager of the fruity music bar scolded.

"Almost," Brandon snapped back picking up a tray. Sky passed him and almost tripped over him. "Well someone's in a rush," Sky sighed. "Sorry man, Stella's coming over Friday and I want to get her something and I'm running low," He complained putting down glasses to a group of kids. Sky smirked, "Just work your charm," He laughed. Riven gawked, "What charm?" He laughed out loud. Brandon smirked and walked to a table that sat 2 girls.

"Hey ladies," Brandon smiled. They giggled and smiled at each other.

"Hello," One with waist length dark brown hair giddied.

"Hi," One with dark chin length red hair smiled.

"What could I get for you lovely ladies," He winked.

"Umm, well I'll have a banana smoothie and she'll have a strawberry kiwi," She flipped her brown hair over her shoulder.

The redhead giggled and waved lightly.

Brandon smiled and leaned down, "I'll go find some," He winked and strutted back to the bar.

"Phew," He sighed. "Flirting was hard, I can't remember those days." He laughed.

He grabbed two smoothies and waltz back over to them. "Hey girls, miss me?" He asked charmingly.

"How'd you know," The red head said seductively.

He smiled and placed the smoothies down and walked away.

He heard the girls whispered and sighed. Once they were done he walked back sexily.

"Ladies," He said leaning against the table, "All done," "Yeah," They answered. He picked up their glasses and walked back and forth. He slid their bill onto the table and went back to the bar and waited patiently. He saw them pull out $20 and he smirked as they wrote down their numbers. They walked out of the bar and Brandon crumpled up their numbers and tucked his tip into his pocket.

Brandon woke up Thursday and got dress in a good lap's time. He earned a lot that day but his flirty eyes and at the end of his shift he went to the jewelry store.

He was walking out with a bag when his phone buzzed, he smiled and answered.

"Hello, patient boyfriend, how may I help you?" He asked over a breath.

"Hmm, sorry schnookums," She said. "I'll be traveling on plane tomorrow to avoid people noticing me." She said happily. "Can you pick me up around, say, 3'o'clock?" She asked. "No prob," He answered back. "Ok, I love you," "Love you more," "Bye," "Bye,"

Brandon woke up around 9 on his day off and rushed everything though he had 6 hours. He arrived at the airport at 2 holding a small box and waiting patiently. That's when he saw her. She was wearing a short orange sundress and heels. She dropped all of her bags.

"Brandon!!!" She yelled happily and jumped into his arms. He twirled her around and kissed her lips. "That's all I wanted," She said with little tears dripping from her eyelashes. "Don't cry beautiful." He said petting her hair. He gave her the box and ran and grabbed her bags. He juggled them and walked to the car.

"Brandon," She asked fumbling with the box.

"Yes," He said shutting the trunk to his car.

"Can I open it now," She said fingering the bow.

"Yeah, wait one sec." He said running around the car to her.

She handed him the box and smiled.

"Stella, I know that we are too young to get married but I want you to know something, I would loose for you, kill for you, die for you. You are my life. And this," He said cracking the small box open, "Is for you," He smiled and he showed her the princess cut ring. She glowed and smiled with tears. "Brandon, I-" She ended her sentence kissing his lips. "I love you too," She said kissing him again. He paused and opened up the door and she slid in. They drove home in silence strangely.

Stella's apartment was empty of people so Stella threw Brandon onto the bed. She jumped onto his chest and unbuttoned his shirt. "Whoa Stella," He said shocked and kinda excited. "We haven't done it in over 3 weeks, I'm not holding back," She said stripping out of her dress. He laughed and pulled his pants off. She pushed him back onto the bad and climbed on top. She laughed when he grabbed her but and said "Mine," She remembers saying that a while back. He smiled and kissed her lips.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Brandon pulled himself out of a heavily breathing Stella. "I needed that," She breathed out. She leaned up and kissed his lips quickly before rolling out from underneath him. She walked to the kitchen still naked and smiled. "You want something to eat?" She asked bending over the counter. "Umm, I have an idea," He said walking back over to her. She laughed and pressed her bare body to his. "Mmm," She said feeling his back muscles. He lifted her up into his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Familiar?" He said through a laugh.

She giggled and slid to the floor. She got up and put on his shirt. He smiled because it was too big for her and she insisted on wearing it. She smiled up at him and walked into the bedroom and slipped off the shirt and slipped into a fresh pair of clothes. She sat on Brandon's lap, "Thank you," She said kissing his nose. He smiled and put his hands on her hips. "My pleasure, REALLY, my pleasure," He laughed. She winked and got back up and walked back to the kitchen.

"So, where to today?" She asked opening up the refrigerator.

"Hmm, want to go out of dinner?" Brandon suggested.

"Sounds great," She said pouring two bowls of cereal, adding milk, and handing one to Brandon. He had his clothes on but still thought about Stella without hers.

That night, Brandon took Stella to a nice French restaurant that was formal. He wore a jacket a collared shirt while she flaunted a dark blue strapless short cocktail dress and heels. Once they left, they took a walk down the street. The decided to sit down on the bench and they started talking while she lay on his chest.

"If you made a clone and kill it, would it be suicide or murder," Stella said looking up into the stars.

Brandon laughed, "I'm gonna have to go with murder," He said leaning down to kiss her.

He kissed her softly, more so then ever. "I love you so freakin much," He laughed.

Stella froze and Brandon felt her goose bumps race over her skin. She turned her head quickly and saw 4 men walking towards them. She looked at him worried and he took a deep breath. "Never, they will not touch you as long as I'm alive," He said kissing her one last time before standing up and pulling her with him.

"How are you little lady," One of the men said. Stella tucked herself into Brandon's arm and his hand came around her.

"Where you going?" One called.

They started hollering obscene things and Brandon hurried.

He tucked Stella into his truck safely and slammed the door before hustling to the other side. When he reached it, a man was already waiting for him.

"Let the lady stay with us," He said, Brandon scowled. Brandon was much bigger than him but all of the started to close in.

"Listen guys, you can take my wallet, my car, just please, please, don't touch her." Brandon begged once they had him cornered.

Stella frowned sadly and shed tears. She wanted so badly to get out and kick their asses but she couldn't. She didn't have her powers.

One man pulled his arm back to punch Brandon when he took his elbow and flipped him to the floor. He punched one in the face and kicked one to the ground. She decked the final one standing and got into his truck. He drove off with intense speed and got to her apartment in 5 seconds. Stella was crying silently. He unbuckled her seatbelt and pulled her into him. "Stella," He said into her yellow locks.

"Brandon," She said cupping his face. She silently cried into his chest while he rubbed her back. After a few moments she regained her composure and walked back up to her apartment. She changed into her pajamas and lay on her bed. Brandon peeled off his shirt and pulled of his jeans. He lay down next to her and snuggled into her hair. "I love you Schnookums," She said waving her nose back and forth on his. "I love you more Stella-bear." He said before falling asleep with her locked into his arms.


	2. Base Players

**Wow, I've been getting a lot of complaints about premarital sex. Grrr, Well I will be starting some more Stella and Brandon stories. I even got a request for a Stella and Riven but idk if I want to do one. Ok, Musa and Riven fans, get ready. Ha-ha. **

Stella's eyes fluttered to life after a snort came from next to her. She smiled and put her arms around his neck. He flinched a little but then turned around. He placed his arms around her waist. He leaned in and kissed her lightly land sighed "Morning," He yawn. Stella smiled and tossed the covers from over her. She lifted her head off her pillow and sat up. She stretched and walked to the bathroom. She paused once inside, they finally slept next to each other normally again, no romance, no kissing, and no sex. Wow.

Brandon's phone sounded off and he reached over and answered it. "Hmm, Hello?"

A giddy laugh traveled the phone and Brandon's eyes widened. "Hey, it's Winnie, from the Smoothie Bar." She laughed. Brandon blushed, she was pretty but wasn't a Stella.

"Oh hi," He said scratching his head. "So I was wondering if you would like to hang out ever." She said loudly. Stella froze in the bathroom hearing this. She felt a shiver go down her spine. She pressed her ear to the bathroom door.

"Umm actually, my girlfriend and I are pretty busy this week," He said through a stretch.

"Girlfriend, umm, okay, we'll once you break up call me," She said in a high pitch tone.

Stella smirked and walked back to the sink, "Umm, that's probably not going to happen but _ok_." He said stunned.

Brandon hung up and tossed his phone onto the bed. Stella frowned and opened the door. She walked up and searched through her closet. Brandon smiled and walked up to her and hugged her from behind. She sighed a put her arms backwards, around his neck. She snapped her fingers and a stripped blue tank top and a pair of shorts materialized.

With one wave of her fingers, everything was packed. He looked sad and put his face into his palms. "Ugh, that came and went fast," He said into his hands. "So do you," She smirked and laughed. He blushed and stood up. She frowned and walked into his arms. He sighed and tightened his grip. She sighed heavily and left his arms and picked up her bags.

She walked out the door slowly and smiled back at him, "I love you," She said as she vanished into thin air.

"Musa, we are going to be late, hurry up," Riven called banging on the bathroom door.

Musa stepped out in a short bubble gum pink dress and her hair in pigtails. She grimaced at him and walked out. His frown turned into a gaze. "You look, wow," He said grabbing her arm and spinning her around. She smiled and then walked away. He sighed and caught up with her.

He smiled down to her and she looked away, "Hmm," She said through her teeth. He frowned and put his arm around her waist and kissed her hair. She gave him a weak smile and they walked to his sports bike. He helped her on and they zipped off. They were in the parking lot of the arena and he helped her off. He held her hand as they walked into arena showing their passes. The band was already playing and Riven gave her a smirk. She growled at him and crossed her arms. He laughed and they walked to their seats.

He had gotten them front row seat tickets to a concert that she died for. She had an all access pass to any concert in the galaxy except this one. She loved him for it but he held it over her head. They listened for a while until they stopped and said goodnight. Musa stood up and faced the exit. Riven sighed and dropped something around her neck; she held it up and looked at it, "No…" She said stunned, "Mmhhmm, let's go," He said fingering his back stage pass. She squealed and jumped into a hug with him. "I know you really like them," He said kissing her lips quickly. She smiled and put her arm around his waist.

Musa and Riven flashed their passes and walked into the backstage room.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jackson," The lead singer said sipping water.

"I'm Terrence," The drum player said waving his sticks at them.

"Conner," "Haden," The guitar and base player said waving lightly.

Musa's eyes twinkled at Haden. "I love the base," She said giggly.

Riven froze then flexed his muscles. He ran his fingers through his hair and smirked at Haden. "I could teach you babe," Haden said throwing small basket ball to Jackson.

"That won't be needed, she already knows how," Riven spat crossing his arms. Musa nodded her head, "Yeah I do, but there is always room for improvement. I want to learn how to play 'Gone without you'" She said quickly. Haden picked up a base and handed it to her and stood up behind her. He placed his arms around and he began to help her move her hands back and forth. Riven tensed up and scowled at him. Musa was just starring at him and smiling.

He was so bored so he decided to strike up a conversation with the rest of the band. After half an hour, Riven stood back and looked at Musa; she was so lost in talking to Haden. Riven was done and just waved the guys and walked out the door. Musa didn't follow. He sat outside of the door and waited for her.

She ran out the door after a few minutes, in hope that she could still find him.

She ran right past him and then stopped, "Riven," She said ashamed of herself.

"Yeah," He said getting up quickly and walked out the door as she followed helplessly. "What's wrong," She said already knowing what.

"Nothing," He said waiting for her to her to get onto the bike, she frowned and put the helmet on.

He drove her back to her apartment and left without a hug or a kiss. She ran inside and cried. Her phone rang so she breathed for a second before answering. "Hello?" She asked before almost breaking down again. "Go outside," A strong voice said. She looked at her phone and it said call ended and she raced down the stairs. She walked outside and saw no one. She turned her head and felt arms around her and lips crushing hers. She breathed in and hugged Riven back and kissed him. He let go and walked back to his sports bike, "I love you Musa," He said before zipping off. She smiled and butterflies ate at her stomach. "I love you too Riven," She whispered before walking back inside.


	3. Follow me into my world

**Hope you liked my last chapter (:**

Stella rushed to her room on Solaria and crashed onto her bed when I knock came on her door.

"Stella," A soft feminine voice said.

Stella sat up in shock, "Mom," She said curiously.

"It's me, yes," Her mom said quietly.

Stella got up and flung the door open, "MOM!" She said into her arms.

"Yes Stella," Her calm voice said.

"It's so good to see you," She said through tiny tears.

"I know darling," Her mom said stroking her hair.

"Now who is this Brandon boy?" She said curiously

Stella looked up at her mom's soft face. "Huh?"

"Your phone went off and I answered it and he said, 'hey cupcake, you forgot your favorite lip gloss here,'" She said with a laugh.

Stella smiled, "Oh darnet," She with a pretend frown. "Yeah, that's my boyfriend."

Luna crossed her arms and smirked at her daughter, "Really?" She said with some sarcasm.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Musa woke up with a headache and rolled out of her bed. It was 3:00pm but she stayed up late. She raked a comb through her hair and then tied it into to low pony tails. She slipped on a black shirt with red short and black converse. She walked out the door and to the Fruity Music Bar. Riven was in a conversation with Brandon and Sky when Musa walked in. He dropped his platter and ran to Musa, "Hey!" He said hugging her quickly. She hugged him softly and inhaled his smell, he smelt like leather and she loved it.

He kissed her cheek and waved to her as he walked back to his job. She walked up the stage and greeted Andy. "Ciao Andy," She said waving to him smiling. "Hey Musa," He said smiling brightly at her. The Fruity Music Bar was filling up and they began to start singing. After a few songs, Musa wanted to play the base. She shredded the base and Riven watched curiously. She was never that good? She was good but never that good. He frowned; this had Haden written all over it.

She ripped up the base and then set it down. Riven stood near the edge of the stage and Musa fell purposely into his arms. He smiled as he spun her around, "Haden!" She yelled and pushed Riven away. She hugged Haden who was standing near the stage near Riven. His light brown hair twisted to one side. He wore a leather jacket and destroyed jeans. He smirked at Riven when he held Musa close to his chest. She smiled up at him, "What you doing here?" She said releasing him from their hug. "Wanted to see you," He said looking down at her. She smiled and blushed.

Andy walked up to them, "Hey, your Haden from 'Secret Crush' correct?" He said amazed, Haden smiled. "Yeah I am," He said smirking. Andy looked at Riven and frowned. All Riven did was nod his head to Andy. He understood. Riven walked back to his stand and picked up some trays. He wasn't going to stand it anymore. He walked up to a group of girls. "Here are your smoothies," He said seductively placing down 4 smoothies. The girls giggled at him.

One girl waved her fingers at him and winked. "Hi, I'm Jacey," One with shoulder length blonde hair that curled lightly at the bottom said smiling happily. Riven smiled back at her, "I'm Riven," He said with a wink before walking away, he heard her sigh and he held his head up. If only Musa could've seen that. He turned around and saw Musa with an angry look on her face. She did see it.

He walked back to the bar and sat down. Musa got up on stage and started singing. Riven walked back to Jacey who had gotten up and walked to the bar. "So, what's up?" He said leaning against the bar. "Hmm, nothing since you got here." She said mimicking him. He smiled and winked at her. He heard the music stop and Musa wasn't singing. She was sitting down with Haden and talking to him sadly. Riven frowned, he didn't want to see her sad. A new band walked up and starting playing a softer song.

Riven excused himself from Jacey and walked up to Musa, "Babe," He said holding one hand out. She looked up with him and smiled gratefully and stood up. He put his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He swayed her lightly and she smiled up at him. Musa's phone vibrated and she sighed. "I have to go, I love you," She said kissing his cheek and running out of his arms and walking out the entrance. What caught Riven's eyes boiled him over. Haden was waiting for her and followed her.

Riven growled and walked back to Jacey. "Jacey," He said smiling. "Riven," She said smiling brightly. She walked closer to him and he did the same. "So, are you single," He said mischievously. She bit her lip, "Yeah, but are you?" She said noting Musa. He frowned innocently. "I think I am now. She's not staying faithful to…me," He said, pausing for dramatic affect. She awed and fell into him. "I'm so sorry," She said slowly leaning in. He pursed his lips and she did too. They leaned in and their lips were 2cm away when his phone buzzed. "UGH," He said flipping it open, "What!" He said angrily.

"Riven, please help, I think Haden is following me, I need you," Musa said panicked. He thought for a second. "Where are you?" He asked scared. "I'm near the Pizza shop but its getting dark." She said super scared. "Please Riven," She said before the call failed.

He snapped his phone shut and ran out the door. He jumped on his bike and speeded down the road. He slid to the side of the road near the ally next to the Pizza shop. He saw a cream faced girl with loose raven blue hair trying to walk quickly while a boy with light brown hair trailed behind walking.

Riven slid his bike up next to her and she spun around and onto the bike. She gripped her hand around his chest and he screeched off. He rode his bike to his apartment because it was closest. She didn't move from behind him for a long time, she was breathing heavily. Riven turned around and pushed her head into his chest and put his arms around her. "Are you ok?" He asked pulling her away and staring into her eyes.

"I knew he was following me, I just knew it." She said staring into his eyes.

He smiled and leaned in and kissed her quickly.

He drove back to Musa's apartment and walked her up.

"Wait, why did you call me if you have your powers?" He said hugging her goodbye.

"Griselda thought that it would be best if we didn't have our powers over the summer while we were on Earth. Since all of the girls are going back and forth to their home realms and Earth, she just took it all away…" She said bummed.

"Oh well I gotta get back to work, k? Call me if he comes back." He said walking away and waving lightly.

Musa frowned; she knew why he was slightly disconnected. She sighed and opened her door. She walked to her room with her head hung and crashed onto her bed. She fell asleep but woke up to her phone. "Hello," she said hoping it was Riven, it wasn't.

"Darling," A soft sweet voice came.

Musa laid back, "Hi Flora," She said through a sigh.

"How are things," She said curiously.

"So-so," Musa said through a yawn looking at her clock, 6 am.

"You do realize how early it is, right Flo?"

"Oops, sorry honey, it's later here on Linphea." Flora said smacking her head.

"S'ok," Musa said yawning.

"So, you wanna tell me why it's only 'So-so"?

**Stella and Brandon fans, so sorry that there is so much Musa and Riven. I promise that the next chapter will just be Stella and Brandon.**


	4. Sterling Silver

**I miss all of my reviews): Help me out??**

It took Stella a while to explain their relationship to her mom, leaving out the 'little' details about how they expressed their love physically. Her mom was ok with it, but she had to work on her dad.

It had been 3 weeks and Stella was on a walk with her dog Ginger when a knight came up to her.

"Hello Princess Stella," He said bowing.

"Hi, I'm sorry, have we met before." Stella said blushing.

"Uh, no…I'm Sterling," He said smiling.

The boys had short brown hair that was style similar to Brandon's. He was slightly shorter than Brandon and wasn't as muscular. He smiled at her and winked. Stella blushed. He was mighty handsome and very cute but she shook the thought, she had Brandon. But there was no need to be hasty, Stella though. She invited him to walk with her and her dog and he kindly accepted. The walked around the forest and he helped her over muddy puddles. He was very gentleman like and very sweet.

When they turned around the head back, Stella heard someone call her name, "Hello?" She asked. "Stella," She heard faintly in the distance. She ripped off the bottom half of her dress and it now lay at her mid thigh. She motioned for Sterling to follow as they walked quickly through the forest. Her name got louder at they hit the forest entrance. Her father was waiting for her with a tall boy with short hair who was turned around. Stella waved to her father, "Stella," he said happily.

The boys spun around and smiled brightly. "Brandon!!!" She yelled and hoped into his embrace. "Hey Stel," He said hugging her tightly. Sterling watched this and frowned. "Where were you Stella," Her dad said examining her torn dress.

"Well me and Sterling went for a walk and we talked about knights and stuff." She said still holding Brandon. She was so tempted to kiss his soft lips but her father was watching them.

Stella told her father and Sterling that she was going to introduce Brandon to her mother and they took off. They walked down the hallway in the castle that was bare of people. They both checked left and right when. Brandon pushed Stella against the wall and kissed her passionately. She smiled into his lips and kissed him back. Once they parted she sighed, "What, how, when?" She said stunned.

"Well, I wanted to see you and I pulled some strings and flew in this morning. I never knew Solaria was so pretty," He said spinning around once. She smiled and fell into his arms and smiled, "I miss you schnookums," She said into his chest. "I missed you more cupcake," He said over her head. She smiled and leaned up pursing her lips. He pecked her lips and hugged her tighter.

Stella felt the Solarian sun that was beating down on them get intercepted by something. She looked up and saw Luna smiling at them. "My, my, you must be Brandon." She said with a bit of a laugh. Brandon blushed and nodded his head, "*Gulp* Nice to meet you, your highness." He said smiling embarrassed. "Oh calm down," She said waving with a laugh. Brandon smiled and released Stella from his grip. "Brandon, this is my mom, Luna." Stella said pointing to her mom.

Brandon talked to Luna for a while until Stella motioned to her mom to stop asking him so many questions. "I must go darlings, nice to meet you Brandon," She said walking away quickly.

Stella and Brandon were alone and she smiled at him, "Wanna see my room," She smiling and motioning to him. They ran up 3 flights of stairs until they hit a set of double doors. Stella flung them open and smiled. Brandon's jaw dropped. She had a king bed that was chambered in a gold wood, a huge vanity and 3 walk in closets and some dressers. She laughed at his reaction. "Wanna see your room?" She said curiously. "Yeah," He said still staring at her room. She walked down the hallway and opened a door. The room was blue and had a king bed with a brown wood finish, a dresser and a walk in closet. He smiled, "You knew I was coming?" He said down to her. "No, I was just prepared."

Stella walked Brandon down the main steps and sat down on the second to last one, "So what do you want to do," She said smiling to him. "So many things, but your parents are here," He said laughing, "Just kidding," He said kissing her neck. She laughed loudly "Wanna go shopping?" She said poking his stomach. "Sure," He got up and laughed. She held up one finger and she raced up stairs and within a couple of seconds she was down in floral yellow and pink skirt and a pink tank top. Her hair was held up by a skinny yellow ribbon and brown flip flops. She grabbed his hand and ran out the main gates.

Stella waved to people who awed at her and said her name in astonishment. She smiled and did a princess wave to her fans and her friends. She walked inside a store that catered to men's clothing and smiled to Brandon, "Pick what you want," She said proudly. "Seriously?!" He said shocked. "Mmhhmm," She said unbuttoning the first two buttons on his shirt. She smiled and walked away. He shivered and walked around. After a few hours of Stella shopping around, Brandon walked out with 2 shirts that he paid for. She looked at him and sighed. It was night time and her dad had sent out a couple of his men to look for her. They walked them back to the castle.

Stella walked to her room while Brandon settled into his. Brandon stepped outside of his bedroom to use the bathroom and found guards standing outside of his room. He sighed, Stella's dad's doing. Brandon walked to the bathroom being watched. He flushed his face with cold water and thought for some moments about that boy who Stella was in the forest alone with. He shrugged off the insecure feeling and walked back to his room. It was around 3 in the morning when a knock came on the door. He creaked it open and Stella slipped in quietly. She hugged him tightly.

"Stella!? What are you doing here? Your dad will kill me," Brandon whisper screamed.

She smiled up at him and kissed his lips. "He doesn't have to know," She said crawling into his bed. "Stella," Brandon warned, "Oh come on," She said bummed. "Fine," He said giving in. He walked back to his bed and lay down next to her. She curled up into his chest and smiled. "I love you," "I love you too," He said wrapping his arms around her legs and back.

When he woke up, Stella was gone. He got up and looked in the mirror; he had a lip stamp of lip gloss on his cheek. He smiled and washed it off. When he walked out of his room, Stella wasn't in hers. He was escorted down stairs and then he saw her. She was in a long light pink dress with pearl white ruffles. "Brandon," She said cheerfully and hugging him. "You look…beautiful." He said looking at her dress. "Thanks schnookums, you've never seen me this dressed up have you," She laughed walking to the main dining room.

"I'll only be here for only one more day, I have to leave tonight, I already took off a lot of work," He said rubbing his eyes. Stella sighed and looked around the room. She leaned up and kissed his lips for a long moment. He smiled and hugged her.

They spent their last day together walking through the forest and just hanging out together. While walking through the forest, they encountered 5 young knights, all kneeling before her. "You may rise," She said through a sigh, embarrassed. One took off his helmet. "Sterling," She said happily. "Nice to see you again." Brandon tensed up. He never really got a look Sterling until now. He wasn't ugly like Brandon had hoped. Brandon blushed and tapped Stella's butt, meaning let's go. She said goodbye to them and walked away.

It was 6 at night and Brandon was all packed. "I love you Stella," He said hugging her one last time. She sighed into his chest and smiled, "I love you more Brandon, see you in a week," She smiled and kissed his lips. He walked out to a ship and zipped off. Stella frowned and walked back to her room.

After a few day of loneliness, Stella found herself wandering around the forest again. She came up into a clearing saw a young man in a night uniform sitting on a rock with his face in his hands. Stella smiled and walked up behind him, "Sterling," She said charmingly. He turned around and smiled. She walked up to the side of him and sat down next to him. "Hey," She said kicking her legs back and forth.

They talked for an hour until he had to report back.

"Well Princess, I have to get back," He said turning on the rock towards her.

"Oh," She said slightly disappointed.

He leaned in and kissed her lips softly. She was about to pull away and slap him until she really felt his lips. They were soft yet powerful. He opened his mouth lightly. She felt his hand rub her leg and she tried to nicely pull away. She stared at him with deep eyes. He smiled easily and bit his lip. "Wow," escaped Stella's lips. He smiled and stood up, holding out his hand to help her up. She accepted it and they walked in silence to the beginning of the forest. "Bye," She said with a weak wave, "Bye Princess," He winked and walked away. Stella sighed and slid down a tree trunk. She put her face in her hands. "What have I done," She said shamefully.


	5. Third Wheel

When Stella got home, she was in a daze. Why did she let him do that? Did she and Sterling have something? She lay on her bed and thought the rest of the night. She woke up in the morning to pack her bags; she was planning to leave now instead of in 3 days. She waited for a ship to take her and when it landed she waited patiently for a group of knights to take her bags in. She sat in a seat near the ship's window when a knight came up to her.

"Princess," He said rubbing the back of her head.

She turned and smiled, Sterling.

They sat and talked on the ship for a long time.

"So, um, whose that guy that you were just with the other day," Sterling said coolly.

"Oh, Brandon, my boyfriend," She said turning away slightly.

"Oh, well he doesn't have to know about this," He said leaning in and kissing her cheek.

Stella blushed and frowned.

The ship hit extreme turbulence and Sterling took Stella's hand and she sheltered herself into his chest. Once it was over, he didn't let go. When they landed in Magix, Stella got off quickly, getting out of Sterling's grip.

She quickly teleported herself to Earth but soon found out that she didn't just teleport herself.

Musa and Bloom walked down the streets of Magix and saw a Solarian ship take off. They smiled and remembered that Stella was coming home soon. Musa turned around when feeling a small rock hit her back. She turned around ready to fight someone when she felt two warm hands grab her sides from behind her. She smiled and inhaled leather. "Riven," She said smiling and turning around. "Sky!!!" Bloom called as Sky walked towards her. Brandon was with them and looked sad.

"Third wheel," Sky whispered into Bloom's ear.

Bloom looked at Musa, "How about we go back to Earth super quickly." She said happily, she was thinking.

They went back to Earth and they went to the Fruity Music Bar and saw Stella sitting next to a brown haired boy. She seemed kinda bored until she saw them, "Brandon! Schnookums!" She said running into his arms. He smiled and laughed as she kissed him without hesitation. She really just wanted to replace her last kiss from Sterling to Brandon. She loved the taste of his lips. Sterling frowned and got up. "Sterling, hey," Brandon said noticing him. Stella hugged her friends and rocked them back and forth, "So good to see you!" She exclaimed.

Brandon walked with his friends to the smoothie stand. "Sterling, guy who is so trying to take Stella from me," he said to them. They laughed and picked up their smoothies. They sat down with their girlfriends and Brandon made sure that Sterling got the message. He sat behind Stella and wrapped his arms around her. She sighed and snuggled into his chest happily. She could feel his muscle tight underneath his skin and his warm arms.

Sterling excused himself and walked away. Brandon was proud of winning her over. He kissed her when she leaned back. She sighed and smiled up at him. They stayed there until about 4 and then walked back to the apartment. Stella claimed to be too tired so she went to bed. Brandon stood with his friend's in the main room, bored. He looked over to Stella's room and saw her motion him to come in. He walked into her room and she met him at the door, "Hmm," She said hugging him. He smiled at her and laughed, "May I help you,"

"Yes, a very lonely blonde looking for some company from her boyfriend." She said spinning around and sitting on the floor. "I got a solution," He said lying besides her. She smiled and rolled onto her side, "I missed you," She said tapping his nose. He grinned and kissed her cheek. "Seeing the guys go gaga over their girlfriends was so much better right?" He said tiredly. She sat up and sat on top of him. "So what do you want to talk about, if you wanna talk at all," She said smiling and laughing.

"Um, yeah, one thing before we get into this," He said sitting up and putting his arms around her back.

"What?"

"Sterling, I know that you are faithful and stuff like that, but you've been spending a lot of time with him. Can you, please, tell me truthfully if something has ever happened between you two?" He said sincerely. She blushed and started to stutter.

"Umm, n-no." She said looking away.

"Good," He said smiling and kissing her nose.

She felt her stomach churn and she almost started balling but his lips stopped her.

She placed her hands on his face and pushed him to the ground.

A smiled cracked over his face and he wrapped his warm arms around her.

The kiss got explicit and heavy breathing started from both of them. A wrap on the door sent Stella flying, "Yeah," She said at the door with Brandon sprawled out on the floor disappointed. It was Riven.

"Brandon, next shift," He moaned.

Brandon sighed and got up.

Brandon leaned down and kissed Stella's lips softly.

"Love you," He said before walking away.

Stella walked back into her room and curled up into a ball on her bed, holding a pillow.

"I love you more then you will ever know," She said crying into her pillow.

"See you later Riv," Musa said with a weak wave, he frowned. He waved weakly as she turned around.

He walked out of the apartment and she heard crying. She ran into Stella room and comforted her. "Wanna tell me what's wrong?" She said examining Stella's running mascara.

"Y-You know that b-boy who I was at th-the smoothie bar with," Stella said through cries.

"Oh, Sterling or something?" Musa said remembering vaguely.

"Yeah, me and him be-became really close over a-a couple of weeks and-and he-he," She said ducking her head into her pillow.

"W-e kissed," She screamed into the pillow.

Musa silently gasped and put her hand on Stella's back, "W-WHY?!" She said astonished.

"I don't know, he kissed me and I don't know why I didn't push away?" She said through a breathe then crying hard.

Musa hugged her and laughed, "Just a one time thing, ok?" She said thinking about how it would kill Brandon. "Never do it again though," She said smiling weekly.

"I love Brandon, more than anything, and Sterling, he's just a boy. My Brandon is a man," She said finally smiling.

Musa laughed. "Do you like Sterling at all," She said prodding her.

"No, I don't. We don't have the same chemistry as me and my Brandon." She said running her hands through her hair.

Musa smiled. "Don't do anything stupid Stel," She said getting up and hoisting up Stella.

At the smoothie bar, Brandon encountered two girls. Winnie and Jacey were talking to each other. Winnie turned and waved anxiously to Brandon. He smiled and turned around. He looked at Riven and frowned. "Who, Jacey?" He said confused. Brandon smirked and shook his head, "No, Winnie!" He said quietly and jerking his head into the direction of the red head staring at him. "Ha, I flirted with Jacey, the blonde babe, to get Musa to back off of this guy." Riven said proudly. Brandon back handed Riven's stomach lightly. "Dude," He said with his hands out stretched. "Not cool," He said waving a finger at him.

Brandon picked up 2 smoothies and waltzed over to their table. The girls giggled but Jacey kept her gaze at Riven. "Hi Brandon," Winnie said spinning her hair around one finger. He smiled and walked away quickly.

"Waiter?" A sweet feminine tone rang.

**Who is this girl? Hint: it's a new character. But I need your help!!!**

**Can someone please write me a detailed description of who this girl is? I kinda want her to try to get Brandon ~ goes along with my plot ~**

**Name, hair, powers (must be a fairy), eyes, height, you know what I mean!!!**

**Thanks a billion33**


	6. It's not Brandon?

Brandon turned and his smiled reached his ears. It was Stella and Musa. They were both in bathing suits and had bags with them.

"Break time," Musa said raising her eye brows.

Brandon smiled and embraced Stella, "Hey cupcake,"

She sighed and placed her arms around him. "You're gonna have to restrain me from kicking Riven's ass from what he did to us." She whispered into his ear.

He chuckled and they broke up their hug and he walked up to his boss. "I've been working nonstop; can I please just get a good, long lunch break?" He said charmingly. "Um, sure, business is really slow today. And I have new trainees. Take the rest of the day off," He shrugged. Brandon and Riven whooped in astonishment and grabbed their girls.

At the beach, it was mildly crowded. They set their things down in a slightly busy spot. Stella smiled at Brandon who was having trouble getting on his suntan lotion. She smirked as girls passed and stared. She rubbed in the misapplied lotion on his back and kept rubbing even when it was done.

"Do you need help?" He asked with a handful of tanning lotion.

"Hello? Fairy of the sun means anything to you?" She said pointing up.

"Oh, ha," He said remembering. She walked closer to him.

"One coat won't hurt," She said pressing her fingers to his toned abs.

He laughed and did her back.

Stella and Musa ran to the water as the boys followed with a football. They passed back and forth and Stella and Musa watched. They just smiled, watching their muscles flex back and forth. Over the year, Brandon and Riven spent time in classes at Red Fountain, learning skillful moves and unique tactics. People stared as Riven threw an over pass and Brandon flipped backwards and caught it in his arms. Brandon threw Riven a long receiving pass slightly to the right. Riven spun around it and did a back flip, hitting it back to Brandon. They showed off for another hour until Stella and Musa wanted as much action as they were getting.

Brandon told Stella that he would be right back and he ran off quickly. She frowned and walked on the beach for 2 minutes. She walked back to her spot and saw Brandon's back near the camp. She laid on top of him the spun underneath, kissing his lips. She tasted a different taste and she creaked her eyes open. A shocked Sterling was kissing her back, confused. She jump off of him and yelled, "Huh?"

Sterling smiled, "Girl, I thought you had a boyfriend," He said confused.

"She did," A man's voice rang from behind her. She turned around and tears welled up.

"Brandon," She said shamefully. "I thought it was you! I swear," She said reaching out to him.

"Save it," He said walking away with two smoothies in his hands.

"Brandon!" She called get up after him.

"Stella!" Musa called shocked.

"I thought it was Brandon from the back, I swear," She said lightly crying.

Musa put her arms around her. "Shh, it's ok, he'll get over it."

"No he won't! I cheated and I didn't even know it." She said into her hands. She felt a warm large hand on her back, "Are you ok Stella," Riven said shamefully. Stella leaned into him and cried while Musa held her hand. "It's ok," She said rubbing her back with her free hand. Riven helped her up and they walked back to apartment.

Stella stayed in her room until Musa pried her from it. She sat on the couch watching old show reruns and Riven was bummed, his day off and he had to accompany her and Musa. And what really sucked was that Musa didn't let him touch her in anyway, due to making Stella feel much worse.

Riven left after an hour because of how bored he was. He pulled Musa out of the room and she kissed his lips. She smiled into his lips, "I wanted this so badly, all day," She said. He smiled and pecked her cheek. She smiled as he walked away quickly and most likely to find Brandon.

Riven found his way to Brandon's house and went to his room with permission from his mom. "Hey," Riven said with a light waved.

"Hey," Brandon was still in his bathing suit and lying on his bed thinking.

"So what's up with you and Stella," He said sitting on the floor.

"Nothing, it's over," He said painfully.

"Dude she seriously thought it was you," Riven said. "Hell, I thought that she kissed you too," He said shrugging.

"I knew it, she and Sterling had something." Brandon said blandly.

"Just talk to her dude, not through text, not on the phone. You know, I just spent 3 hours of my life listen to her cry into Musa's arms. Not cool bro," Riven said getting up and walking out.

When Stella woke up, she prayed it was a dream until she noticed that his picture near her nightstand was down. "I still love you," She said quietly, putting it back up. Musa sprinted into her room, "I have an idea!" She said jumping onto Stella, "What?" She said sleepily. "To get Brandon back," She said shaking her shoulders.

Brandon walked to Stella's apartment around 7 pm due to finally getting the courage up. He knocked on the door hesitantly, "One second," She said weakly. This sent a shiver down Brandon's spine as she flung the door open. "Oh…" She said turning away and walking back into her apartment. She had on a silky pink robe on, tightened around her so you couldn't see what was on underneath. He followed her and closed the door.

"Stella can we talk," He said with his arms out stretched.

"Um," She said turning away and crashing onto the couch.

He sat down next to her. "I have to ask you some stuff," He said curiously.

She brought up her knees to her chest and tears began to form over her golden eyes. Brandon saw this and frowned, don't fall for it, he said to himself.

A knock on the door got her up.

She opened it and Sterling smiled at her, "Hey!" He said to her and Brandon stood up.

"Oh hi Brandon," He said scooting up to her.

"What do you want Sterling," Stella snapped.

"Just asking, when do you want to go out?" He said charmingly.

Stella frowned. "What?" She said confused.

"Well, that kiss was great," He said smiling at her.

"I didn't know it was you," She snapped again.

"Oh, well you are a great kisser," He said leaning down.

She slapped him hard against the face and kicked him out the door.

She slammed it and locked it.

"Brandon," She said about to cry.

"How could you not know it was me? I knew you were getting to comfortable with him. Why would you…." He said stopped when he saw her slip her robe off. She wore a tight teddy that was light pink and thigh high socks.

She walked into the kitchen and yanked the fridge open and bent over. He silently gasped and put his hands between his legs. She stood up and closed her refrigerator. "I'm sorry," She said sitting down next to him, "I really thought it was you," She said rubbing his face. He turned away and so did she. She stood up and walked to her room, leaving him alone. She waited until he knocked on her door.

"What," She said from her bed. Brandon slowly pushed the door open and closed it.

"Stella," He said sitting on her bed. She sat up and crossed her arms, squeezing her chest together. He turned away and tried not to stare. She curled up in a ball and tears dribbled from her eyes. He put his arm on hers but she shook it away and got up. She walked into her closet and searched through multiple pajamas. She slid the socks off, one by one, trying to be as seductive as she could. It was working. He took her sheets and covered himself up from her seeing it.

"I just want to know something," He said as she slid her teddy off. He buried his face in his hands, trying to give her unwanted privacy. She turned around in only her underwear and lace bra. "What," She said unclipping the snaps of her bra in the back.

"Did anything happen before this," He said scratching his head.

"Yeah," She said turning around. "Brandon, he kissed me when we were alone in the woods after you left. But my feelings for you never changed. I never stopped loving you, even for a second. I don't like him,"

Well, I," He tried to say before Stella locked his lips to hers. "Stella, you can't," He said getting a breathe. She frowned, "And why not," "Because I just don't want it anymore, and I'm not going to be in love with a cheater." She sat up and her eyes glossed over. "BRANDON, IM NOT A CHEATER!" She yelled upset. "Please," She said putting her hands on his chest. He stared into space for a second then look back up at her.

She pushed him over and his tongue soared through her mouth. "Brandon," She said as his hands found his way to her chest. "I love you Stella and I never stopped," He said rolling on top of her. He gave in and was totally fine with it. She shook her underwear off and he sat up and pulled of his shirt. She pulled him down to back on top of her. He smiled and kissed her again. She took her legs and pushed his pants off.

He blushed, "One more question," He said quickly. She found the top of his boxers and was trying to yank them off, "What," She moaned out.

"Is he a better kisser than me," He said as she got them off. "Hell no," She said as he smiled and kissed her once for going forward.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Stella rolled to her side and found her naked body pressed against his.

"Oh sorry schnookums," She said flinching backwards.

"Why are you sorry," He said pulling her closer.

She laughed and kissed him for a long moment. "I love you so much," He said after pulling away.

She smiled snuggled into his chest. "Wanna stay in today?" She said cuddling with him. "More than anything, thank god I have a day off." He said kissing her nose.

She sighed and curled up into a ball in his arms. He sighed and rolled out of bed.

Stella moaned while the body heat left the bed.

"Brandon," She said reaching out to him. He smirked and walked into the bathroom.

He did his business and walked out wiping his hands against a towel. She laughed as his naked body walked back to her. "Ow ow!" She said pulling him back on top of her. He leaned down and kissed her lips.

They spent the rest of the morning, just cuddling, in the sheets together. Stella drifted into a slumber while Brandon just watched, stroking her hair. When she woke up, she heard the shower started to spray water down to the shower floor. She heard Brandon step into the shower and she got up quickly. She slid into the shower, behind him undetected. He grabbed some body scrub and poured some into his hand. He started humming and she laughed silently. "BOO!" She yelled. He jumped up and yelled, "AH! Stella! Don't do that!" He laughed and turned around putting his hands on her hips. She hugged him tightly and smiled. "Kinda awkward," She laughed lightly. "Like we haven't done worse," He said rinsing his body off and getting out behind her.

She laughed and Brandon wrapped a fresh out of the dryer towel around her body, "Thank you schnookums." She said leaning up and kissing his cheek. Stella walked to her room and jumped into her bed, "I'm so tired, thanks," She said sarcastically. "Hey, you could've said stop, but did you, no" He said laughing; she frowned, embarrassed and pulled him on top of her. "Brandon," She said kissing his nose, "I love you," She said happily. "I love you more than you can believe." He said pulling her bottom forward. Stella zonked out in Brandon's arms and Brandon drifted too.

When they woke up, it was morning and Brandon had work. "Wow, we slept a whole day away," She said stretching. He threw her clothes at her and she slipped them on while he tugged his pants on.

"I got to go," He said hugging her tightly, bringing her off the ground.

"Thanks for yesterday, I know that you could've been out with the guys or something, but you were with me," She said playing with the buttons on his shirt.

He smiled. "That had its own benefits." He laughed, "And I got to spend it with my girl." He said kissing her one last time before walking out the door. Stella sighed romantically and called up her friend.

"Musa, darling, it worked, we're together and stronger!" She said twirling around.

"Oh that's nice," She laughed. "I had to stay at Riven's," She said kinda annoyed.

"And you say that like it's a bad thing!" Stella laughed.

"Where did Brandon go?" "Work," She sighed.

"Hold on one sec," Musa said before hanging up.

Stella ran to her door and flung it open and Musa was about to knock on it. "How'd you know I was going to do that?" She said. Stella shrugged and Musa walked in.

"Musa, what's wrong, sorry, but you look terrible," Stella said snaking her arms around her neck. "I don't know anymore, something with Riven. Every time I would try to kiss him he would walk away." She said sitting down on the couch.

­

Brandon drove his way to work just to see Riven plunged into work.

"Hey man, take break," Brandon said putting his hand on Riven's shoulder.

Riven scowled at him. "Dude, leave me alone," He said shaking him off.

Brandon frowned, "What did you do?" He said to Riven.

"Nothing, its Musa, she's so clingy lately." He said burying his head in his arms on the table he sat at. "She wants to kiss and hug and foofy stuff like that."

"That's the best part!" Brandon said sitting down next to him.

"Well that's not why I love her. I loved her because she was fun and not mushy." He said into his palms.

"Loved?" Brandon said referring to the past tense.

"I still love her, but this is tough." He said getting up and walking away.

Stella stayed in with Musa and they ordered take out and watched soap operas. It was around 4 when a knock came on the door. "Bloom!!!" Stella said jumping at Bloom. Bloom laughed and embraced Stella. They talked for an hour about Sky and Bloom's vacation to Sparks and about how they had to sneak around to do stuff without her parents knowing. They spent the weekend going to the beaches and running through the forest like a fairytale while Stella and Musa were struggling or struggled.

"Hey, um, did you hear about the Fruity Music Bar having a party tonight? Yeah, it's supposed to be really fun. And our boys get off just right before it starts." Bloom said bringing her knees to her chest. "Awesome!" Musa said standing up. Stella smiled and ran to her room. "I have just the outfit for this!" She yelled from her room.

Around 6, Musa wanted Riven back so badly, she had Stella do her hair, makeup, and picking her outfit. She wore a sparkly tank top and a matching mini skirt with heels and her makeup accordingly. Her hair was down for once and fell to her waist. Stella had on a short orange summer dress and a pair of strappy heels. Her hair was hoisted up by a head band. Bloom had on a strapless yellow top and a denim mini skirt with heels. Her hair was down but straightened.

When they walked to the Fruity Music Bar, music boomed from the walls. Musa began to dance lightly next to her friends. Stella saw Brandon picking up a glass and walking to the bar. She saw a girl with shoulder length red hair walk up to him; she could read her and his lips.

"Hi Brandon,"

"Winnie,"

"So once you get off, which I know is in like 2 seconds, you're dancing with me," She said happily.

"Uh, ok? I'm kinda waiting for my girlfriend," He said before Stella walked up to him, "Brandon," She said crossing her arms. "Stella, Winnie, this is my girlfriend Stella," He said putting his arm around Stella, Winnie frowned. "Oh Brandon," She said before walking away.

Stella smirked and looked at Brandon, "I'm not sure if I want to date a cheater," She said dramatically laughing.

Brandon leaned down and kissed her before walking back two plates.

"Stella!" A familiar voice called.

"Sterling, hi, um, sorry about what I did two nights ago." She said innocently.

"Eh, it's ok, I understand. Hey, when you want sex-" She interrupted him quickly,

"It's not about that. It was just to prove that I was willing to let go for him. Can we still be friends," She said poking two fingers together. He smiled and gave her a half hug, "No hard feelings," She hugged him back. He walked away and Brandon walked to her. "Hey," He said kissing her hair. She smiled and sighed. He was out of his half apron and in his party clothes. She danced with him on the dance floor.

The band played some hip hop and dance songs but Musa was no where to be found. Riven looked around for her until he stopped a girl with long raven blue hair that bobbed back and forth as she sat at the smoothie bar. Riven took a deep breath and put his arms around her waist.

"Musa," He said hugging her tightly.

"What," She snapped, he frowned, hurt.

"What did I do?" He said turning her stool around.

"Nothing, that's what, you don't give me any attention anymore. We have no flame." She scowled. "I stayed a night at your house the most explicit it got was a kiss on the freakin cheek." She growled.

He frowned. "Well, I, Sorry." He sighed. She spun back around and started sipping her smoothie.

He spun her back around and kissed her lips harshly and she sighed into his mouth. When they parted, he smiled seeing her smile. He held out a hand and she grabbed it and they walked onto the dance floor.

Hey, this is not the end but I want some ideas, **PLEASE**


	7. Shaking Hands

**Hello (: Um, I would like to have a chat with you guys. I've been really into this lately and I feel like a loser. Fantasizing over this weird stuff. So this will probably be my last story because, you know, school, homework, real life boys. So yeah. **

Riven danced by Musa's side all night while she danced with him happily. Brandon held Stella close watching people dance with her. He pulled her on the dance floor while smiling cheekily. He pulled her close and they swayed back and forth happily. He twirled her around twice and before yanking her back into his arms, Sterling replaced his hand and pulled Stella in. Her hands were placed on his chest and she could feel his muscles tight under his shirt. "Hey Brandon, I feel bad but can I steal her before I have to go back to Solaria?" Sterling said pleadingly. Brandon smirks and nods his head.

Stella and Sterling danced around for 2 songs until Sterling charmingly gave her back to Brandon. Brandon held her close and held her hand. He tilted her chin upward and kissed her softly, "Mmm, Flora…and….Tecna……are coming home soon." She said still kissing him. "Timmy….and….Helia too," He said pulling her in closer.

"Ahem," A soft girl cleared her throat.

"Flora!" Stella said throwing her arms around Flora's neck, pulling Tecna in at the same time, "Tecna!!!"

Brandon bromantically half hugged Helia and Timmy.

Riven walked next to Musa down the dark lighted road. She linked his arm and he happily accepted. She clang onto him whenever someone would pass them. He walked to his apartment and held the door open as she walked in slowly. He pulled her from behind and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled into his mouth. "Riven," She said putting her leg up on him. He picked her up with one arm still kissing her. He walked over to his bed and dropped her on his bed

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Riven rolled over to see a cream faced girl sleeping. Her blue hair spilled over her chest and she moaned in her sleep. He carefully scooted over to her and placed his hands on her waist and cuddled next to her. Her bare body felt cool next to his body.

Her eyes flashed open in contact with his warm body. She smiled easily and moaned lightly, "Mmm, morning Riven," She said as she shifted, making the rest of her hair topple over her shoulder. He smiled and removed a stray hair from in front of her face and cups it with his hands. "Good morning beautiful," She laughed, "And you say I'm mushy," She laughed and rolled on top of him. "I'm sorry for that by the way," He said sadly. She put her hands on his bare chest. "Its fine," She said lying on him. "We'll be like Stella and Brandon, I love you schnookums," "I love you cupcake," He said kissing her nose in a weird voice.

They laughed and fell back asleep.

Flora, Tecna and Stella sat in their apartment.

"So did you guys get jiggy with the boys this weekend," She asked shaking her bottom.

Tecna blushed, "No, and we aren't going to," Tecna said into her hands.

"You guys never did it?" Stella said standing up.

"We tried to a while back and then we tried this weekend. We just can't do it without being embarrassed." She said crossing her legs.

"Sex IS embarrassing the first time!" She said loudly. "He's looking to put his stuff in your stuff! Me and Brandon cracked up after a while!" She said laughing.

Tecna laughed silently and Flora stood up.

"Helia and I tried but we fell asleep twice. But on our vacation, we almost did it!" She said proud of herself.

"Boo," Stella said pointing her thumb down.

Flora walked closer to Stella, "And you and Brandon have?" She said confused.

Stella blushed, "I lost count after the 5th," She laughed.

Flora gasped, "Stella!"

Stella, "6 times, calm down, but with safety," She said hushing her. "I want to teach you girls to be more open with your men. Tecna, the farthest you've been with Timmy."

"Um, a make out with a tiny smidge of tongue," She said looking up at Stella.

"Flora," Stella said looking at her.

"We've only seen each other in our bathing suits," She said looking away.

"Here we go," Stella said rubbing her hands together.

When Flora woke up, Stella was at her side holding up a short sparkly pink dress with floral details. "TADA!" She said smiling. Flora laughed and got up. "Tonight, you and Helia will be dining at….there." She said calming down and pointing at the beach below them. She sat up in her bed, "Huh?"

"I've planned it, you, Helia, warm sand, cool breeze, back seat of the car," She said laughing.

When Tecna woke up, Stella was at her side also but with nothing. "Morning Tec," She said sitting on her bed. "May I help you Stella," She said annoyed. "Yes, dress size ma'am." She said holding up a lose ruler. "No Stella!" She screamed jumped out of bed, running as Stella tackled her to the ground. "Gotcha, size 3, k, bye." She said getting off and walking into her room. Tecna got up and lay back on her bed.

"Tecna! Your dress is ready!" Stella yelled from her room. Stella ran up to Tecna who was sitting on the couch holding up a short dark purple dress that was tight then flared at the bottom. Tecna smiled and then frowned. "Stella, really?" Stella stretched out her arms, "YES!!!" She said happily. "You and Timmy will be going out to dinner tomorrow night at a fancy shmancy restaurant. Then tonight," She said trailing off and smiling. Tecna blushed. "What ever you say," She said calmly. She didn't think it was a big deal.

Stella talked to Flora. "Listen Flo, follow these 4 rules. Bite your lip when you want a kiss. Play with his hair. Try new things, and don't forget safety first!" She laughed.

Flora laughed and sighed.

It was 5 in the afternoon when Flora slid into her dress made by Stella. She ran quickly to the door when Helia arrived. "Hi there Helia," She said softly and hiding her dress. His jaw hung from their sockets and then caught himself. "You…look…wow." He said examining her. "Thanks," She said looking quickly at Stella who puckered her lips. Flora quickly kissed Helia and then looked back at Stella and gave her a thumbs up. Stella slapped the side of her head and walked away.

When Stella woke up she sprinted to Flora's room, which contained Helia on his back with his shirt off, zonked out. Flora was in her bathrobe sitting on a chair with a cup of tea. "Morning Sweetie," Flora smiled. "Don't morning sweetie me, what happened!" Stella whisper screamed. "We broke the fourth commandment, twice." She smiled and winked. Stella jumped up and down and squealed and hugging Flora. "Tecna's turn."

Stella schooled Tecna the following night but came home alone. "We shook hands goodnight…" She said walking back to her room sulkily. Stella frowned and ran out the door and tackled Timmy. "What the hell is your problem?!" She said pinning him down. "Eh, Tecna?" He said trying to squirm out. "Duh?" "Oh well, um, I don't know. She doesn't want me. I know it." He said sadly. Stella stood up and he did the same, "Are you kidding me? I've been dealing with how to teach her to be more intimate with you. Now you get in that apartment and do it!" Stella said loudly.

Timmy blushed and Stella started laughing. "Ok, sorry, but seriously, shaking hands?" She said putting her hands on her hip before pushing Timmy into her apartment and to Tecna. She smiled and he looked at her dress. "Um, Tecna," He said with a bead of sweat rolling of his skin. He took her face in his hands and kissed her gently. When they parted, she grabbed his tie and pulled him into her room. Stella smiled when the door slammed shut.

**Winx Flora-Helia Fan this was for you (:**


	8. Watch Me

**Replies**

**stellafanno.1****- What's my problem? How rude!**

**Stellamarriesbrandon- I'll try**

**princessofsolaria****- thanks but the reason is that I'm 13 and should be focusing on school But I've decided not to disappoint you. **

**fortuneprincess****-I won't, I promise. **

**stellasolariansun01****- some of us feel like we should grow up and leave la la land. **

**I got a request for a Riven and Stella, what do you think about that? Should I? Please Review.**

**I've decided not to give it all up but for this story, I'm just going to be taking request, making them and adding them into this story.**

**So give me some request PLEASE!**

Stella sat on a chair in her dressing room taking deep breaths with Brandon rubbed her shoulders. "God, I really need to win this for Solaria, and beat that stuck up brat Bella!" Stella said through her teeth. "Cupcake, there is not doubt that you win, calm down." He said spinning her chair around and kissing her softly.

Stella though: My Brandon, my dear Brandon, always there for me. I love him so much.

She put her hand on his cheek and kissed him again.

A tall lean man walked into the room, "Miss Stella, are you ready?" He said in a feminine tone. She took a deep breath and stood up. "Yes," She hugged Brandon once and followed her escort. Brandon ran to the audience and watched the stage. A line of tall skinny girls walked out and strutted bathing suits. Stella had on an orange bikini with beads on them and a lighter shade of orange shell on the right one. Her long legs led to a pair of white strappy heals. Brandon's jaw hung open as she waved royally to the crowd. People cheered at the announcer spoke, "Ms. Solaria! She enjoys shopping, being with her friends and helping them out! She is the fairy of the sun and the moon! Give it up for her!" A huge uproar came cheerfully and Stella winked. Brandon hollered the loudest.

Then Bella walked on stage. She had on a dark green moniki with a silver dangly belt. She flaunted it nicely and blew a kiss to the crowd. Her long light blonde hair resembled Stella's but she had jade blue eyes. She smiled directly at Brandon and stopped in her tracks and awed at him. She picked her feet back up and was introduced. "Ms. Bella! She enjoys baking, bike rides and helping unfortunate stuffed animals! She's a fairy of minerals. Give it up!" People clapped and cheered at her. When she walked off she blew a kiss to Brandon. The rest of the girls were introduced and they told the audience that they were going to take a break.

Stella searched for Brandon and she saw him with his arms open directing towards her. She ran eagerly into them. "I'm so nervous," She said into his chest. Bella walked pasted and smirked at Stella. "Hi, I'm Bella, yours?" She said smiling at Brandon. "Brandon," He said holding onto Stella tightly. "I'm Stella's boyfriend," He said picking her up and balancing her on his hip. She tightened her legs around him and hugged his neck. Bella frowned and walked away. "ERG," Stella said jumping out of his arms. She walked over to Bella, "You know I'm with him, back off." She said hastily.

"Well if he wants the winner, tell him to call me." Bella said smirking, adjusting her hair spray. "I'm winning this." Stella said angrily. "Wanna place a wager?" Bella said putting her can of hairspray down. "Let's," Stella said crossing her arms. "If I win, you have to break up with Brandon." Bella spat. Stella's heart skipped a beat. Would she risk it? "And if I win….you….I…." Stella couldn't think. "I get to decide it on the spot!" She yelled. "Deal," Bella said holding her hand out. Stella spat in her hand and shook Bella's. "EW!" She screamed and ran away.

Stella walked back over to Brandon. "Schnookums, I have to go, I love you with all my heart," She said holding him close. "Love you too Stel!" She said hugging her back, not knowing why she was acting the way she was.

After interviews and modeling, Bella and Stella were the 2 last contestants. It was the talent portion and Bella was up first. She skipped onto the stage and waved to the crowd. She tossed 4 hula hoops into the air and they all came down to her waist. She spun around quickly and did odd tricks. She ended by doing a back handspring, throwing them off and landing next to her. A round of applause came and she waltzed off stage. Stella walked slowly onto the stage in cow girl gear. She had on a cowboy hat, denim shorts, a midriff pink top and a green bandana with cow girl boots. She started to do a traditional Solarian dance and the crowd cheered.

Off to the side, Bella stood staring. Brandon was watching with wide eyes clapping continuously. With a simple wave of her fingers and a mischievous look on her face, Bella made the ground come out from underneath Stella. She fell to the ground a huge crack gapped in the stage. The lights shook above her and came crashing down. "STELLA!" Brandon yelled running to her side.

"Brandon," She said holding onto him.

"Are you ok?!" He asked frantically.

"I'm fine," She said into his chest.

"If…if anything would've happened to you…I don't know what I would do. I love you Stella," He said leaning down closer to her.

"Brandon, I need you. I wouldn't give you up ever." She said with tears in her eyes.

She leaned in and kissed him softly and he cradled her in his arms, lifting her up. "Forever and ever babe," He smiled.

The crowd bursted into applaud and Stella and Brandon looked at each other confused. Brandon put Stella down and was quickly joined by Bella. "And the winner of Ms. Magix….2009…. is…..Ms. Solaria!" Stella bursted into tears and hugged Brandon, "Schnookums!" He smiled into her hair. "Congrats babe," He said lifting her off the ground with one hand. Bella screamed loudly and Stella walked up to her. "Ready for it?" She said to Bella. "What do I have to do?" She said angrily. "Watch me and Brandon make out with my sash and crown and my bouquet of roses." She laughed and walked back to Brandon.

"I meant every word of that, you know that right?" He said with her face in his hands. "Yes I do," She said leaning up and kissing him. "Bella," Stella said, "What?" She snorted. "Watch this," Stella said leaning up and kissing Brandon with all of the passion she had.

This story was for StellasunSolaria(:


	9. Rain

Stella woke up and yawned. She closed her eyes and all of a sudden a rush of warmth met her.

"Good morning," A soft tone said kissing Stella's hair.

Stella smiled and turned around. "Brandon," She moaned.

He smiled and gripped her into his chest. "Mmm," She said wrapping her arms around him.

A heavy rain picked up and they were trapped alone in her room. "Wanna do something today?" He said rubbing her arm.

"I'm tired," She said into his arms turning around in his arms.

"We didn't do anything last night Stella," He reminded kissing her cheek.

"I know," She smiled and kissed his lips, turning around again.

The rain held strong for 1 hour until it lightened to nothing. Stella got up and Brandon sighed. She walked out of her closet in a yellow tank top and a pair of denim wash shorts with flip flops. She watched Brandon get up and walk over to her and wrap his arms around her. "Wanna just go for a walk?" He said kissing her nose. "Mmm, yeah," She said tired. He picked up his shorts and shirt and put them on quickly. Stella grabbed Brandon's hand and opened the door. They walked around the park and ran into Flora and Helia.

"Hey guys," Helia waved sweetly.

"Hey man," Brandon said doing the same.

"Flora!" Stella said hugging Flora.

"Hey Stella!" She said hugging her back.

"So whatcha guys up to?" Flora asked.

"Going for a little walk, you?" Brandon said.

"We're going to go grab a bite. Do you wanna come?" Helia asked polielty.

"Oh no, it's ok, thanks though," Stella said looking at Brandon and then to Helia.

"No problem, well, we'll letcha guys go." Flora smiled and put her arm around Helia's waist.

"Ok, see ya!" Stella said walking around them with Brandon.

"See ya!" Flora called.

Stella smiled and kissed Brandon, "You don't wanna go out to eat?" He said confused.

"No," Stella said quickly walking back to her apartment as the rain began to pick up. Brandon pulled her back and kissed her gently. The rain met their joined lips and the sky opened up. He smiled with his wet hair covering part of his face. Stella smiled and put her hands on his face like he did hers and pulled him lower for another kiss. A car honked them out of the road and they ran through the ran, shoes in hand and their free hands joined. They ran back to her apartment and Stella fumbled with the lock. She opened the door and felt a new presence.

"Stella, uh." Brandon said confused.

Stella looked up and saw her father and 5 or 6 Solarian guards by him. "Daddy!" Stella said running to him and embracing him.

"Hi darling," He said hugging her back and flinching when the water rubbed onto his shirt.

"So what are you guys up to?" Radius asked curiously.

Stella tensed up and froze. "Um, we stopped here so I could grab my cell phone. Brandon was taking me out for lunch and I wanted it just in case." She made up.

"Yeah," Brandon added into it, saved.

"Oh that's nice." He said standing up. "Well Stella, I was wondering if we could talk but since you're busy, i'll go."

"No, sir, it's fine. I'll take her our tonight or tomorrow. It's perfectly fine." Brandon said.

"Thank you," He nodded. "See you later, love you." He said kissing the side of her head and walking out the door.

"So daddy, what did you want to talk to me about?" Stella said sitting down. "Him," He gestured toward the door.

"Oh Brandon," She said confused. "Yes, are you....and him....active?" He said embarrassed. "Daddy!" She said shocked. "I just need to know." He said defensively. Stella paused. "No, not yet. He wants to wait." She lied. Radius smiled. "Ahh good boy." He said happily.

Stella felt her gut churn and felt bad about lying but wanted to save her dad from the truth. "Well, you do realize you have to marry royalty someday, right?" He said looking at her.

"Um, no. I'm marrying Brandon." She said strongly. "Stella," He father started. "No daddy, look," She said holding out her hand that held her promise ring.

"You're ENGAGED?" He said stunned.

"Noo, not yet at least. We will marry each other someday though." She said twittling with it and sighing.

"Stella," He said again. "Is this really who you want?" He said.

"Yes, forever." She said straightly.

"Then I guess I will see if you could get married someday." He said sighing.

"Oh thank you daddy!" She said hugging her dad. "But, we're not ready to be married for a while. We've been together 3 years but we still have things to work out and we're only 18 and 19."

"Good," He said smiling and kissing her head. "Well I have to go, I love you dear." He said standing up and waving to his men. "And tell Brandon I said hi," He said before teleporting back to Solaria.

"Brandon," Stella called. He walked through the door and onto her, pushing her back onto the bed, kissing her. "No, not yet. He wants to wait." He copied kissing her neck.

Stella laughed. "So we can be together thanks to my dad," She said sitting up. "I heard. I'm so happy," He smiled and took her hands. "And wow," He said rolling her on top of him. "3 years," He said proud. Stella smiled and leaned down. "Mhm," She said into his lips.

"We might wanna lock the door, your dad could walk in and find out our little secret," He smiled and kissed her again.


	10. Sweet Dreams

Stella fumbled in her sleep and kicked Brandon's leg.

"Ow!" Brandon hissed trying not to wake her.

She mumbled words and wimpered in fear in a nightmare.

Brandon shook her awake, "Stella, baby," He said putting his arms on hers.

Her eyes flashed open. "Brandon," She said putting her hands on his face.

"You were having a nightmare," He said stroking her hair.

"You were in it," She said shaking.

"What happened?" He said pulling her into his arms.

"You...left me...and I never saw you...ever again," She whispered into his chest.

"Well it's obvious that was a dream because I will never leave you," He said pulling her upward and kissing her lips.

"I love you," She said with tears dripping off of her eyelashed.

"I love you too," He said kissing her nose.

She drifted back into sleep while Brandon monitered her dream actions and was prepared to wake her if she did it again.

Brandon finally fell asleep when Stella stayed still for a long time.

Stella's eyes flickered open in the morning and saw Brandon sleeping.

She smiled and wormed out of his arms and into the bathroom.

She tiptoed out and into the kitchen. She made two bowls of dinosaur egg oatmeal and walked back into her room.

Brandon yawned and sat up. "Mmm, there's my girl," he said reaching for her.0

She put the oatmeal down and sat on his lap and laid back.

"Any bad dreams after?" he said stroking her hair.

"No, thanks to you," She snuggled into his chest.

"I would do anything for you, this was minor." He said kissing her cheek.

They got lost in a kiss when she pulled away slowly. "We have hatching oatmeal," She said with a laugh and grabbed her bowls of oatmeal. She handed him one and crawled into bed next to him.

She turned the tv on and watched the Notebook, an excuse to clutch Brandon and have him hold her as she cried.

As they watched the credits roll up the screen, Brandon got up and walked to his drawer.

He had always been getting dressed and needing clothes there, Stella gave him his own drawer.

He pulled on a fresh white t-shirt and some kaki shorts.

"Brandon, I'm too tired to get dressed, carry me," She said out stretching her arms.

He laughed and picked up in his arms and walked her into her closet. She reached and pulled off a laced light pink tank top and a floral mini skirt. She dressed in his arms and he turned away when she pulled off her bottoms and top, "Like you've never seen them," She said pulling the tank top on. "I have underwear on bozo," She said kissing his lips fully dressed. He let her down and stretched. "Well, I have to work today, so i'll catch you later." He said pulling her in for a long kiss. "Love you," He said smiling happily into her eyes. "Love you too," She said bouncing up and kissing his lips one last time. He hugged her quickly and walked out the door. Stella wanted time to herself so she laid in her bed and fell asleep.

Her dream was vivid.

Stella walked down the deserted streets of Magix as she looked around confused. "Hello?" She yelled nervous. She turned around and saw Brandon walking down the street. "Babe!" She hollered and waved. He looked at her and scowled, pulling the long curly black hair girl closer to him. Stella froze up and collasped. "Brandon," She said reaching for him as he reach toward his legs. He simply walked past her. "No..." She wimpered.

Her eyes flashed back open. Due to the fact that you can't die in dreams and she would've if you could.

**Sorry that this was short, I need some sleep. Review(:**


	11. Pancakes

Stella woke up from her sleep and looked to her side. She rubbed her head confused. _I swear, Brandon was over last night._Stella thought.

She pulled her clothes off and walked into the shower. She was rinsing her body with bodywash when she felt a pair of warm hands lace around her stomach. "Morning baby," He said kissing her cheek.

"Hey, where were you?" She said turning around.

"I was making you breakfast," He smiled and kissed her again.

"Oh," She said rinsing her body off completely.

"Aw man, you finished without me," He laughed and smacked her butt.

"Ow," She mumbled.

Brandon looked at her and pinned her against the wall, putting his lips to hers. She reacted slightly and just moved her head for movement.

Brandon pulled away and looked hurt. "What's wrong?" He said tilting her chin upward.

"Nothing, it's just those dreams are eat me away." She said looking down at her feet.

"Please don't be sad or think that will ever happen. Don't, no offense, but it's kinda stupid." He said smiling.

"I love you," She said smiling. "I will never stop loving you," He said puckering his lips waiting for her.

She smiled and put her hands on his face, pulling him into her lips.

"I'm going to the movies with Musa and Flora today," She said pulled herself into his chest.

"Mmm, that's nice," He said inhaling the strawberry shampoo from her hair.

Stella turned the water off and reached for a towel.

Brandon stepped out and threw one at her and grabbed one for himself.

They stepped out of the shower and Stella walked to her closet.

She walked out of the closet in a blue shirt with white stripes and a pair of capris with flip flops.

"I'm gonna go, ok," She said kissing his lips quickly.

"I love you," He said after getting his shorts on and hugging her.

"Love you too," She said sliding a bag down her arm.

She blew a kiss to him and closed the door.

"Stella!" Flora called sitting with Musa in the food court.

"Sorry I'm late. I was-" "With Brandon?" Musa guessed cutting her off.

"Yeah," Stella said laughing.

"The movie doesn't start for another hour. Wanna shop?" Flora said standing up.

"Duh," Stella said smiling.

They walked into Victoria Secret and walked to the back.

"Stella, Brandon would enjoy this!" Musa said holding up a skimpy piece of underwear.

"Psh," Stella said laughing.

Musa walked to the front and bought it because Stella wouldn't and gave Stella the back.

"I'm not wearing this." Stella said laughing.

"You will when your love life goes bad!" Flora joked.

"Let's just go see the movie." Stella said walking out of the store.

The girls watched the movie and walked out satasfied.

"That was so romantic and sweet!" Flora smiled.

"Yeah it was, how she forgave him for all of the heartache." Musa said.

Stella frowned, too much like her dream for her.

Stella and her friends drove back home together and walked into their apartment. Stella walked into her room and noticed that Brandon wrote her a note:

_Hey Beautiful_

_I'm going to work_

_Hope you had a good time at the movies_

_I love you_

_Brandon_

Stella smiled and walked back out to her friends.

"I love girl's days. Lets do our nails," Flora smiled.

The rest of the night the girls partied with themselves and fell asleep in front of the tv.

When they woke up, the scent of french toast filled the air.

Stella got up and crept to the kitchen and smiled when she saw 3 boys working on trying to make a decent batch of french toast.

Stella walked quietly up to Brandon and squeezed his butt.

"WHOA! Oh! Hey Stella," He laughed turning around kissed her lips.

She smiled and laced her arms around his neck and kissed him for a long time.

"Ok, keep it PG kids," Helia said walking past them.

Stella laughed and smiled at Brandon, "What is all of this?"

"We were planning on making you girl breakfast," he said smiling.

"Wonderful," She said sneaking in another kiss.

"Breakfast is served," Helia said putting down a plate of pathetic pancakes.

"Mmm, and who was the chef?" Stella said sitting down.

"Claps for Riven," Brandon said sitting down next to her.

Flora and Musa made their way out of the room and to their boyfriends. Flora twirled in Helia's arms and playfully kissed his lips. Musa half hugged Riven and kissed his lips forcefully and ended with a "MMMMMWAH," and smiled.

Stella kissed Brandon more and he pulled away questionable.

"You ok?" He said shocked.

"Mmhhmm," She said smiling.

"Ok..." he said putting his arm around her.

Everyone started to eat the poor pancakes and started talking about their girls day.

"These are pretty...yummy." Flora smiled.

"Ha-Ha," Helia laughed and kissed the side of her head.

"Thank you Riven," Musa smiled and grabbed his hand.

"You're welcome babe," He snickered and squeezed her hand.

Stella was the first to finish and Flora was the last. Musa snapped her fingers and all of the dishes were washed and put away.

"Wanna go for a long walk today?" Helia said helping Flora up. She nodded her head and got dressed and they walked out the door.

"Ready for our date?" Riven said hugging Musa, "You bet," She said walking with him out the door.

Stella faced Brandon and smiled. "What do you wanna do?"

"I know," He said picking her up and kissing her lips.

"I'm still tired." Stella frowned.

"I mean watch a movie together," He laughed.

"Oh Ok," She smiled and sat on the couch.

Brandon jumped over the side and landed next to her. He hoised her up on his lap and she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you," He said kissing her cheek. "Love you more," She said kissing his lips.

Stella fell asleep and so did Brandon. The tv ran and they cuddled on the couch asleep. Brandon was the first awake and looked at Stella. His arm was numb and he could feel it. He didn't mind. She looked like an angel to him. He smiled and brushed a stray hair from her face. Her eyes creeked open and she smiled at him. "Mmm, Hey," She said tired. "Hey," He said simply and pulled her up straight. She kissed his lips softly and cuddled back into his arm.

An hour past and Stella and Brandon were in the kitchen. "Brandon," She said walking closer to him. "Yeah?" He said turning around. "I'm not tired anymore," She said putting her arms around him. "Mmm, me neither," He smiled and picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. The door flung open and in marched Musa and Riven. "Oh, hey, sorry." They said, clearly aiming for the bedroom. "Oh, we'll go," Stella said dragging Brandon out. The door slammed shut and Brandon covered his ears. "Ahh, I don't want to hear one of my best friends do it!" He said laughing. "Let's go somewhere else," Stella smiled and winked. "Yay..." Brandon said slyly and pulling her closer and kissing her lips


	12. slower

Stella and Brandon walked hand in hand down the streets of Gardinia. They had one year left at Alfea and all of there friends decided to take this year off and go back to Blue Creek Highschool. The open house was that day so they thought they couldn't hurt by going. Stella grabbed a flyer at the front of the school and looked at it.

"Welcome back Students and Staff! It's going to be a great year...now please read the 4 billion page rule book," Stella added with an annoyance and handed it to Brandon.

"PDA will be enforced slightly more this year. No 'making out' or any extreme display of effection," Brandon read.

"BOO," Stella said and tightened her grip.

"Stella!" A girl with bouncy brown curls said.

"Hey Jessie," Stella said turning around and hugging her.

"I had no idea you were coming back! Where did you go?" Jessie pestered.

"Um...boarding school...in Florida...I wanted to move back....and Brandon went to a private school. It's our first time seeing each other in a while." Stella smiled, lying.

"Oh! That's so sweet! Well hopefully we'll have some classes together!" She squeeled.

"Yeah!" Stella said before Jessie ran away.

Stella and Brandon toured the school and met their new teachers. Brandon and Stella had 4 classes together.

Stella found her locker and Brandon's was next to her.

"Hey can we talk oober quickly and please don't get mad at me?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, and I could never get mad at you," Brandon smiled.

Stella frowned. "Coming back here reminds me, we are really serious and it's still high school. I love you and everything but can we slow down a tad bit?" She said slowly and quiet.

Brandon froze. "Uhh...yeah...sure." He said baffled.

"You're the best," She said leaning up and kissing his cheek and walking forward.

He frowned and trailed behind.

Stella walked to the drama room and smiled at the teacher.

"HEY! Stella!!!" He cried and embraced her.

"Hey! It's so good to see you again!" She said smiling.

"Hello Brandon," He said shaking his hand.

"Hello sir," Brandon said shyly, still in shock.

"Aww, how nice. You two are still together!" He said smiling. Stella smiled and looked at Brandon.

When they got home Stella sat on the couch and he hesitated to join her. He sat down next to her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I didn't mean it," She said sighing.

"Huh?" He said looking at her.

"I don't want us to hold back, I love you." She said digging her head into his chest.

An awkward silence came. "You know that that really hurt me, right?" He said quietly.

"Brandon," She said looking up.

"It hurt like a bitch," He said hanging his head.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. I think it was just that seeing everyone with a slitetly less passionate relationship got me thinking. And know I realize that I love our passionate relatioship," She said putting her hands on his face.

Another silence. "I love you, you know that right," he said shyly.

She pressed her lips to his and scooted onto his lap.

"You're my everything Stella," He said quietly.

"I don't know what I would do without you," She said staring into his eyes.

A long pause came between them. "Wow, mushiest moment EVER," Brandon laughed.

"I know!" She laughed and pulled the sleeves off his shoulders and kissed him again.

"The one good thing about not being a reserved couple is this," He said putting his hands on her hips.

"Mhhm, soo true!" She said sarcastically.


	13. Doritos

**I was asked for heart break? Not my thing but i'll try...this is for you SASHA(: Hope you like the length. And check out her STORIES(:**

**(Fun Fact, my nickname is Sasha! When my brother and I were little he would go, "where is shasha?")**

Stella woke up alone and got up and slipped on a soccer shirt and shorts and flip flops. She walked into an empty living room and smiled. Stella time. She yanked the fridge open and frowned. Nothing. She grabbed a jacket and slung in through both arms. She ran out the door and walked to the store. If she was gonna vegetate and stuff her face, she was burning as many calories as she could. She walked 5 blocks and walked into a store. She ran to the junk food section and started filling up her cart. The last bag of Doritos had her name on it. She reached down to grab it when a larger hand went for it.

"Hey! That bag is so mine!" Stella shreiked and snatched it first.

"Oh I'm sorry!" A tall guy with messy blonde hair and greenish blue eyes frowned defensively. Stella quickly examined him. His muscles protruded through his shirt and he had stubble along his cheeks and chin. Stella smiled and he smiled back. "Oh sorry, here," She said handing him it. "Nah it's ok, you can have it." His voice was smooth and Stella smiled wider. "You go to college here?" He asked. Stella looked at his shirt and it had a knight on it. "Um, no. I'm going to do my senior year this year." She replied shyly. "Aw that's a shame, I would've hit on you," He said with a wink and walked away. "Unless you're 18," He said spinning around. "I am," She said walking forward but stopped thinking of Brandon.

"I'm Michael," He said with a toothy grin. "I'm Stella," She smiled and her phone vibrated. She held up one finger and opened it up. "Hello?" She said stubbornly. "Hey doll face," Brandon's voice said smoothly. "Hey Brandon," She said happily. "Mmm, so whatcha up to today?" He said obviously bored out of his mind without her. "Mmm, just hanging out, girls day in. I'm at the store getting some junk food." She said looking at Michael. "OK well have fun, i got to get going. I love you," He said picking up his pace. "Love you too, bye honey," She said before ending the call and looking back at Michael. "Boyfriend?" he said patiently. "Yeah," She said looking around. "So do you go to high school here?" he said walking slowly with her.

"Um yeah," She said lying. "That's cool, I'm in my junior year. Studying to be a teacher," He said looking at her. "I don't know if I'm going to college here," She said calmly. He smiled, "If you do, that would be so cool. We could hang and stuff," He said confidently. "Mhm," She said shyly thinking of Brandon's face. "Do you wanna talk over coffee?" He said turning to her. She didn't say anything for a few seconds and he smiled, "As friends," He add. "Yes," She said putting her stuff down and they walked to a cafe. That drank coffee and talked about their passions as Stella glided around the fact that she has fairy wings and lives on a different realm. She was laughing with him when Brandon opened the door to the cafe and didn't see them. He walked up to the counter and smiled to the girl. "Hey, the usual for me and Stella," He said to the guy behind the counter. "She send you on a coffee run?" He said. "Nah, gonna surprise her." he said.

Stella pulled her hood up and hid her face smugly and stopped her laughing. Michael looked at him and smiled, "Hey Brandon!" He called. Stella yelped and pushed her hoodie down.

Brandon turned around and smiled at Michael and then stared at Stella,

"Stel?" He said shocked. "Hey honey," She said happily, trying to pretend it wasn't a big deal. "How do you know Brandon?" Michael asked. Stella smiled cheerully. "My boyfriend?" She said duhing.

"Oh..." Michael said. "Michael was on my football team for one year." Brandon said looking at Stella upset.

Stella chuckled. "Ha, yeah me and Michael just started talking about college and stuff when we were in the grocery store." Stella said casually.

Brandon's award winning smile came back, "Oh, ha ha, well I guess you don't need the coffee," He said. "Thanks babe," She said scooting over and he joined them. He laced his arm around her and Michael stared at Stella. They all talked for a while and then Stella looked at Brandon, " I am exhausted. I need a nap, I'm gonna go," She said before kissing his lips softly and waving to Michael, " Nice meeting you, bye," She said getting up and walking to the door. "Dude, she is hot," She heard before the door shut. She smiled to herself and looked back at the boy that she loved and the one that she liked.

She got home and walked into her room. She slept for 3 hours and woke up to voices in the kitchen. She heard them echo and she couldn't help but listen.

"Helia!" Flora whispered loudly.

"What?!" He said.

"What if Stella wakes up?" She said.

Stella's stomach lurched and yawned loudly. "Hello? Anyone here?" She yelled nonchalantly.

"Eep! Yes Stella!" Flora said before a whooshing sound, magic can erase things perfectly.

Stella got up and laughed to herself. She wiped her eyes and walked into the living room. Helia's hair was smoothed out and Flora's was knotted. "Hey," He said pretending like nothing happened.

"Hey," Stella said walking over to the calender. "Only one more week till our 3 year anniversary!" She said happily.

The day past with no signifficant thing happening. Stella woke up one the first day of school and stretched beyond belief. She looked to her side and jumped at the sight of a almost bare body. He turned over and smiled. "Yay," he yawned. Stella smiled and he got up and walked to his drawer. He pulled out a dark red shirt and jeans as she toured through her closet. She finally decided and he drove her to school. "Hey, um, early anniversary suprise. Wanna...move in..." She said shyly. He looked over to her and smiled widely. "Really?" he said happily.

"Yeah, I mean the girls are all getting new apartments and me and Musa are keeping this one together. She's getting Riven to move in and I want my boyfriend to be with me forever. I know it's not the bee's knees right now because of them but we can make it work right?" She said sheepishly.

"Oh this is awesome! Thanks so much honey," he said kissing her with passion. They got out of the car and got stares that scanned over them vicously. They were seniors, back after 1 year.

Brandon gripped Stella's hand and they walked to class. Stella kissed Brandon goodbye and sat down at a desk. A tall blonde man was turned around and writing on the board. Stella sat in her desk drumming her pencil until the teacher turned around.

"Stella!" Michael said. "Michael?" She said shocked. "Wh-what?" She said shocked. "Studying to be a teacher, remember? I'm an intern right now," He said pulled a book over to him. Stella smiled, she was never a teachers pet but it wasn't that hard to fake it.


	14. Belchh

Stella walked out of her classroom and smiled at Brandon who met her. "Hey beautiful," He smiled and tilted her chin in for a kiss.

She pushed her lips to his and laughed. "I can't wait to go home today, I'm so tiiired." She moaned.

"Me too," He said holding the door open for her. They walked to his truck and Brandon opened her door open again.

"Thanks baby, I wanna take a nap." She said climbing into his truck.

"Wait till you get home so I won't have to carry you, not that it's a hassel." He said quickly, trying to keep his standard.

He sped home and ended up carrying her in. He craddled her in one arm while closing the door behind him. He heard Musa and Riven talking on the couch so he just tip toed past them. He slipped into Stella's room and slid her onto the bed underneath her. The cool blankets woke her up and she frowned. "Sorry babe," She frowned and rubbed her head. "Shhh, nah, it's ok," He said kissing her head.

Stella scooted to the side and patted the spot next to her. He smiled and rolled to her side.

"Mmmm.." She started with a yawn. "Soo, when you move in, we're gonna share a room if that's cool with you." She half asked, half stated.

He smiled and kissed the side of her head. "What ever you like babe," He smiled charmingly. Stella smiled and laughed a little, "I wanna be able to call you on your crap, stop being amazing, ok?" She laughed to herself. Brandon chuckled. "Sorry, I'll try to stay out with the guys, belch without manners, and be terrible. I promise." He laughed. "You know what I mean!" She laughed and kissed him again.

Stella yawned and curled up into a ball next to him. "Night night," She said quickly. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in.

And from that moment, Stella forgot about the other boys that she ever had a crush on, ever thought of and more. She had Brandon.

She fell asleep and slept until the morning. Brandon stayed with her and when she woke up, he was snoring quietly. She smiled and kissed his nose and he shook away. "Ohh, mmm, Morning beautiful." He smiled and kissed her lips. A wrap on the door turned their head and they heard Musa's voice. "Okay, cover up," She stated. "We're decent Muse," Brandon said loudly. Musa giggled and walked in. "Awwhh, decent couple." She smiled at their PDA. "Well it's SATURDAY." She said happily.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Riven!" Musa yelled from the bathroom.

"What?!" He hollered.

"Get your butt over here!!!" She screamed.

Riven sprinted from his room and into the kitchen to see what was wrong, "What's wrong!?" He said looking around.

"You're such a pig! Put you're filthy dishes away!" She tested.

He frowned and let out a "pshh," and walked back to their room.

Musa grunted and walked back into the room. "So, what are we doing today?" She said jumping on his bare back and boxers.

He smirked. "I don't know, buying a new dishwasher?" He said with a frown.

Musa smirked back. "Well sorry that I want us to live cleanly." She said jumping off and folding her arms. She adjusted her short nightgown that Riven bought her and she walked over to her stereo and turned it on. It played her music loudly and she didn't mind but Riven did. He grimaced and turned it off. Musa spun around and turned it back on. Riven turned it off.

_ON_

_OFF_

_ON_

_OFF_

_ON_

_OFF_

_ON _

_OFF_

"RIVEN!" Musa yelled. "It's too loud for me!" He yelled back.

"UGH!" She groaned and walked out.

_'GOD, what are we, newlyweds?' _Riven thought to himself.

Musa took deep breaths and walked back in, "Sorry," She said in failure. Riven smiled, proud of his victory, picked her up and craddled her. "It's ok," He smiled and pursed his lips. She kissed him sweetly and cuddled into him. "Wow, we are so hot and cold," He said. Musa smiled widely and ran to the stereo and turned _'Hot and Cold,"_ on. Riven just laughed a little and walked up to her. He swung her around and craddled her into his arms again when they heard the doorbell ring.

Musa looked at Riven confused. He set her down and slapped her butt before she ran to the door. She flung it open with an eager smile and with no regard with deepest regrets. "Daddy." She said.


	15. Why Hello?

Musa checked herself. A short pink lacey dress covered herself. She blushed, her dad was shocked. "Musa?" He said stunned. "Daddy!" She said closing a robe around her. Riven heard her in the other room and froze with scareness. "Um, Hi," She said embracing him. "Hi Musa," He said wrapping his arms around his matured daughter. "What's the visit for?" She said hiding the tone in her voice. "Well I haven't seen you in a long time dearest," He said to his daughter. He was right, 2 years.

"Oh I know!" She laughed nervously. In her room, Riven anxiously waited for the door to shut, signaling that he left. It didn't happen for an hour. Riven held his bladder tight while Musa rushed through a conversation with her father.

"Well darling, I have some news." He finally said.

"Yes daddy," She moaned, tired with this.

"It's time for you to be married." He said happily.

Musa's heart skipped a moment. Married. "Umm, what?" She said shocked.

"It's a traditional movement, I must give you away to another royal," He smiled.

"Dad, have you been listening? I have a boyfriend!" She hollered in disbelief.

"Ehhh, who ever this Reven is, he'll be fine." He said nonchalantly.

"It's Riven and he's my boyfriend and I love him!" She screamed.

"Musa, be reasonable." He testified.

"RIVEN!" Musa called out in despare.

Riven froze. Should he go out and show that he was hiding or stay in and make her look like a freak.

"Riven please!" She screamed.

Riven was fully dressed and he stepped out of her their bedroom.

Her fathers weak smile turned into a grimace.

"What in the world!" He yelled.

"Uhhh, hi sir," He said nervously.

"Daddy, Riven is living with me now, okay?" She boldly stated.

"MUSA!" He said shocked.

"Daddy, I'm 19!" She protested.

Her father frowned. She was right. "I know honey, but you shouldn't be serious with this gentleman. He's not your betrothed." He said.

"Yes he is! Riven tell him!" She said despretly grabbing his arm.

"Uhh, Sir, Musa and I have been dating for 3 years now and I trulely love her with all my heart. She is my everything and I know, one day, when we are older, we are going to get married because I love her. And out of respect I would be pleased to have your blessing." He said akwardly. Musa looked at him with shocked eyes. "Really?!" She said happily. He nodded his head and smiled.

Musa's father sighed. "Musa, Riven." He said rubbing his eyes. "Riven, I would be pleased to bless you and my daughter," He said out of defeat.

"Eeeeeeeh!" Musa shrieked and hopped into Riven's arms.

"I have to go but know that I love you buttercup," He smiled deep lines into his tender face. Musa jumped out of his grip and hugged her father. "Thank you daddy!" She said happily.

"Thank you sir," Riven said smiling.

"Goodbye," Her father said before walking out the door.

Musa turned to Riven and smiled. Riven sprinted to the bathroom and slammed the door. He walked out seconds later and smiled. "Well?" He said holding his arms out. Musa laughed and ran to him. "Riven!" She said shocked. "What?" He said. "You told my dad that we were gonna get married?!" She said. Riven looked confused. "What? Yeah, isn't that what you wanted me to do?" He said. "You asked for a blessing." She said.

"So?" He said. She smirked and walked close to him. "I don't want to complicate things yet," She said pulling playfully on his shirt. "Sorry," He mumbled. "I love you," She said pecking his lips and walked into her bedroom. Riven smiled and ran to her and slammed the door.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stella walked down the street with Bloom at her hip. Bloom jabbered on about her and Tecna's new apartment and how lush it was. Skye and Timmy were moving in soon and she couldn't wait. Stella just smiled and listened to her annoying talk. "So, wanna get some new shoes?" She ended with. "YES," Stella said before she could say anything else. Stella pushed the door open and ran to the heels. A tall black pair with leather straps called at her. "Those are cute, ooh! Like this time where me and Skye were cuddling, I had on these really cute shoes-" Bloom started. "BLOOM!" Stella ended it. "Sorry," Bloom caught.

Stella carried walked with Bloom back to an empty apartment. They set their bags down and Stella grabbed her ring. "SOOOLARIA!" She smiled and threw it up as it transformed into her septar. They teleported to Magix and people stared. "Ahh, so good to be back," Stella smiled and looked around. "Free-will and magic," Bloom added as she floated around. They transformed into their fairy forms and flew to the forest. "Wanna get it out of our system?" Bloom said zapping the tree as it turned into a charred crisp of branches. "AMEN!" Stella said flying high up and spinning around quickly while sparks flew from the bottom of her finger tips.

They used magic everyway they could and sat down on the rock in the opening. Bloom yawned. "AH! That was great!" Stella smiled. "I know!" "Stella?!" A voice said. Stella spun around and froze. "Michael?" She said.


	16. Clear Weather

Stella stared at Michael with a nervous face. "Hi," She frowned with a fake grin. "Uh, hi? W-what?" He said shocked. "This is weird..." Bloom said.

"Yeah, a little," Stella said frozen.

"Yeah, are you like...a fairy or a witch or what?" He asked.

Stella gasped, "Exuse me, try fairy of the sun and moon and princess of Solaria! Witch...ah!" She said insulted.

"Sorry, I didn't know." He frowned.

"What are you doing here?" Bloom asked.

"Well, I go to Blue Springs heroics. I was living on Earth just to...you know..." He shrugged.

"Wow," Stella stared.

* * *

Brandon grabbed a smoothie and walked it to a couple in their 30s. Brandon watched as the woman's hand reached for it. Her ring finger was occupied by a medium round diamond. He thought of the one that he would someday get Stella. He already had one months salary put away but he had still one more to go. Brandon walked around the desk and looked at the calander. His 21st birthday was in 9 days. He sighed and grabbed a small booklet and walked over to a table that a short woman and a her younger daughter.

"Hi, what can I get you ladies?" He smiled.

The woman smiled. "My my my, little Brandon all grown up?" She chuckled. Brandon blinked. "OH! Hey Mrs. Hilson!" He smiled to his 3rd grade teacher. Her skin was more withered and her hair was toned lighter but her smile was still contagious.

"Good to see you recognized me!" She giggled. "So, what's this job for?" She said looking at his getup.

"Uh, preposing soon," He shrugged.

"Oh my! But Brandon, I always remembered you being a trust fund child?" She said confused.

"Yeah, but I want to earn this for her." He smiled, when his dad died, he left him and his mom a VERY pretty penny.

"Well that's very sweet!" She twinkled. She and her what looked to be granddaughter ordered and when they finished Brandon returned to collect the bill and found 2 hundred dollar bills. He spun around looking for her and didn't see her. He carfully folded them and tucked them into his pocket greatfully.

After closing hour, Stella walked into the shack and smacked his butt playfully. "AH!" He yelled nervously. He spun around and smiled, "Hey," She sighed and hugged him. "Mmmm, hey babe." He said inhaling her smell. "Ready to go?" She asked. He nodded and locked up the shop and drove her home. Stella crashed onto her bed and smiled to him. "So, how was work?" She asked. "Same old, same old." He shrugged. Stella got up and walked to the calender. "9 days till your birthday," She smiled and tickled his sides. He laughed and kissed her lips quickly, "No presents, please." he begged. She moaned and sat down.

Her eyes froze and she didn't blink. "Wait...what day is it?" "The 16th?" He asked. Her eyes widened and she sprinted to the backroom and slammed the door. He rushed after her to maybe hold her hair back if he heard it. "Stella!" He banged on the door. "Are you okay babe?" He shouted. She came out crying and shaking. Brandon's heart sank. _Oh Shit._

Brandon got into his truck and sped to the drug store. He filled up a basket with 3 pregnacy test and more protection if the weather was clear and did self-check out to avoid stares. He sped home and Stella paced around the room. "Here," He said throwing her one. She ran to the bathroom and he heard a scream, she ran out and jumped on him. "Looks like something else got here before you did," She smiled widely. Brandon sighed and collasped onto their bed.


	17. Irony

Stella yanked the sheets off the bed and frowned at the red blotch on the soft white sheets. She knew that if she were pregnent, Brandon would marry her. But the month rushed her chances away and Brandon was back to his old self. She trudged slowly over the washing machine and pressed a few buttons turning the washing machine into a spiral of water.

In the back of her mind, she was mad at Brandon. He didn't get the hints that she wanted to marry him and he was constantly resorting to typical male behavior. Long nights with the guys and constantly trying to just take advantage of her love. He would say that he was going to the gym when he would be gone for hours at a time.

She heard the door snap shut and her muscular man smiled at her lightly, "Hey baby," He smiled and pulled her back in and pressed his lips to hers. She didn't react to it and he noticed. He trailed his thumb on her jaw line and she turned abruptly, walking into their bedroom. "Honey,?" He said walking swiftly after her. She turned quickly and faced him, "What's wrong babe?" He said sincerely. She looked into his molten brown eyes and then to the unsheeted bed. She pulled his shirt brim down to the bed and flung herself on top of him. His face popped out of skin and he moaned, "Stella! What are you doing?!"

She grimaced, "You always get it when you want it." She said plainly. He frowned, "I'm not really in the mood." He said dully. Her frown lines deepend. She pushed him away and trudged into the bathroom and slammed the door. He quickly popped up from the bed and rushed to the door. "Stell, babe, don't be like this." He moaned, "SHUT UP!" She snapped and he heard a bang. "Stella!" He said knocking the door with all of his force open. She was leaning over the sink and staring in the mirror. "Am I not pretty anymore..." She said as she lifted his blood red face. He chuckled light heartedly. "Now why would you say something like that." He said stroking her back. She pulled away from his slight grip and growled, "You can never answer me." She slammed the door behind her and ran into the kitchen.

He followed quickly and grabbed her. She kicked rapidly as he pulled her legs from the ground, "Let me go!!" She screamed. "Not until you tell me what's wrong with you!" He answered and tossed her onto their bed and toppled over her. She pulled his head down to her lips and his eyes widened as she kissed his wildly. "Stella...No." He said shaking his head. She frowned, "Why not." She said plainly and embarrassed. "Because, we do it out of love, not lust." He said softly. She spat and yanked her shirt off. "Nooooo." He moaned, nervous from getting captivated. "Stella...w-we just....we just can't!" He said loudly. "WHY!?" She screamed and rolled over on top of him, pinning him toughly. His body stopped resisting and he let her force crash down. He pulled his shirt off revealing his newly sculpted body that was more of a masterpiece since the last time she saw. She glared at the bumped formed around his abs and traced them. "And these are from?" She asked coyly. "I've been working out a lot, you said that you love my muscles." He shrugged and she smiled. She pushed her lips to his lips and tugged at his skirt.

She yanked it off and strattled his body. He wore a constant frown and pulled his belt from his belt loop and pulled his pants off with a few clean jerks. He wasn't getting into it and she was pissed. She grabbed his boxers and he gulped as she felt movement. She was too pissed for anything. She stood up and walked away into the kitchen. "STELLA!" He yelled from the bed. "Yes?" She said quitetly, as if she didn't leave him hanging. "What am I supposed to do with this?!!?" He yelled. Stella couldn't hide it, she bursted into laughter and swaggered back into the bedroom. He looked helpless laying on the bed with no assistance with something. She giggled and put her hands on her hips. "So now that you want something, I have to drop everything?" She said laughing. He frowned and found the irony loaded into this.


End file.
